kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Other Self
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = 16 октября 2013 |previous = RIMFIRE |next= Hengen Jizai no Magical Star}} The Other Self — двадцатый сингл японской рок-группы GRANRODEO. Песня является официальным саундтреком аниме «Баскетбол Куроко» (2-ой сезон), где используется в качестве песни первого опенинга. Трек-лист #''The Other self'' #''baby bad boy'' #''DAWN GATE “Unfinished”'' #''The Other self (минус)'' #''baby bad boy (минус)'' #''DAWN GATE “Unfinished” (минус)'' В официальном и специальном издании была одна из открыток с фотографией участника группы. В аниме-издание не входила песня "baby bad boy", и только в специальное издание входил видеоклип на песню «The Other self». Видео thumb|left|320px| thumb|right|320px Слова Японский= 君が望むのならば噛みついてもいい わななくブルーな気持ち引き換えにして 焦るな my brightest heart 苦楽を共にしてきた もう人が背中越しで smile Don't worry なんて信じてみたい できるのはもう知ってるぜ 勝てるぜ だってアイツは俺自身 Let me higher, get me higher 燃える身の熱さは なんとなくの今日でも Burnin' up, we love 信じて Rock me baby, show me baby 見せてくれもっと 俺と君とで作りあげるんだ 伝説を other self 噛みしめたんだ敗北も 掴んだ勝利も 何のために頑張るの まだ見えないけど それでも行くんだろう それだけは知っている 地位や名誉だけなんかじゃないぜ 向かう先は前だけでいい 下を向いたって地面しか見えない だから行けるトコまで Let me higher, get me higher 冷めかけた心に火をつけろ自ら Never say never 分かるかい Rock me baby, show me baby ニュートラルなモットー 夢に生きるな　言ってくれるな 君だけは other self It's up to you それだけさ 弱音はここまでさ いざ!行け!まだ!行け!Let's go! 生きてんだ 泣いてんだ 皆知ってる事だろう 負けそうになったら 君が背中押してくれよ Let me higher, get me higher 燃える身の熱さは なんとなくの今日でも Burnin' up, we love 信じて Rock me baby, show me baby 見せてくれもっと 夢に生きるな 言ってくれるな 俺と君とで作りあげるんだ 伝説を other self |-| Ромадзи= Kimi ga nozomu no naraba kamitsuite mo ii Wana naku blue na kimochi hikikae ni shite Aseruna my brightest heart Kuraku wo tomo ni shite kita Mou hitori ga senakagoshi de smile Don’t worry nante shinjite mitai Dekiru no wa mou shitteru ze kateru ze Datte aitsu wa ore jishin Let me higher, get me higher Moeru mi no atsusa wa Nanto naku no kyou demo Burnin’ up, we love shinjite Rock me baby, show me baby Misete kure motto Ore to kimi to de tsukuri agerunda Densetsu wo other self Kamishimetanda haiboku mo tsukanda shouri mo Nan no tame ni ganbaru no mada mienai kedo Sore demo yukundarou Sore dake wa shitteiru Chii ya meiyo dake nanka janai ze Mukau saki wa mae dake de ii Shita wo muitatte jimen shika mienai Dakara ikeru toko made Let me higher, get me higher Samekaketa kokoro ni hi wo tsukero mizukara Never say never wakarukai Rock me baby, show me baby Neutral na motto Yume ni ikiru na Itte kureruna Kimi dake wa other self It’s up to you sore dake sa Yowane wa koko made sa Iza! Yuke! Mada! Yuke! Let’s go! Ikitenda Naitenda Minna shitteru koto darou Makesou ni nattara Kimi ga senaka oshite kure yo Let me higher, get me higher Moeru mi no atsusa wa Nanto naku no kyou demo Burnin’ up, we love shinjite Rock me baby, show me baby Misete kure motto Yume ni ikiru na Itte kureruna Ore to kimi to de tsukuri agerunda Densetsu wo other self |-| Английский= If you wish for it, it’s fine if we snap at each other Send right back the trembling blue feelings Don’t rush, my brightest heart, I came to experiences the joys and the sorrows with you I won’t smile facing your back by myself any longer Don’t worry about things like this I want to try to trust If you can do it, I already know, we’re already winning Since he is just like myself Let me higher, get me higher… The way I get heated up when I’m fired up The days of thinking somehow or another Burnin’ up, we love, trust in it Rock me baby, show me baby… Show me even more With you and me, we’re going to make it The legendary other self The defeat we reflected on, the victory we held onto too It still can’t be seen, what is the reason why we are working so hard? But we’re still going to go right? I know, even if it’s only that Regardless of social position and prestige Face front towards your destination If you only look down, there’s nothing to see except the ground Let’s go to where we can go Let me higher, get me higher Light a fire for yourself in the subsided heart Never say never, you understand? Rock me baby, show me baby A neutral motto Don’t live in your dreams, I’m telling you now Only you are my other self It’s up to you, that’s all The complaints end here Come now! Go! Not yet! Go! Let’s go! We’re living, we’re crying It’s something that everyone knows When it seems like we’re about to lose You give me a push in the back Let me higher, get me higher The way I get heated up when I’m fired up The days of thinking somehow or another Burnin’ up, we love, trust in it Rock me baby, show me baby Show me even more Don’t live in your dreams, I’m telling you now With you and me, we’re going to make it The legendary other self |-| Русский= Если ты хочешь, мы будем держаться друг друга, Отбрось назад страхи и грустные мысли. Не спеши, моё оживленное сердце, я пережил горе и радость с тобой Больше не буду стоять за твоей спиной, глядя в лицо улыбаюсь. Не беспокоясь о пустяках, я пытаюсь поверить, На что ты способен, и тогда я уже знаю, мы уже победили! Ведь ты — это я сам. Дай мне быть выше, заставь меня быть выше! Моё тело охвачено огнём. Провожу дни в размышлениях, что так или иначе Загораясь, мы любим, поверь в это! Порази меня, детка! Покажи мне, детка! Покажи мне ещё больше! Я и ты — едины. Легендарное второе я Мы отразили поражение и хватаемся за победу. И пока не ясна причина, к чему мы так стремимся Но мы продолжим идти вперёд! Я знаю только то, что это Не ради почестей и престижа Взгляд устремлен прямо на цель Только если ты посмотришь вниз, не увидишь ничего кроме земли Поэтому пойдём там, где сможем пройти! Дай мне быть выше, заставь меня быть выше! Зажги огонь в своём остывшем сердце Никогда не говори никогда, понимаешь? Порази меня, детка! Покажи мне, детка! Покажи мне ещё больше! Беспристрастный девиз. Я говорю тебе, не живи мечтами Только ты — моё второе я! Тебе решать, вот и всё, Не стоит жаловаться. Внимание! Вперед! Ещё! Вперед! Погнали! Если я плачу, значит я жив Это то, что знает каждый. Когда окажется, что мы на грани проигрыша, Ты толкни меня вперед! Дай мне быть выше, заставь меня быть выше! Моё тело охвачено огнём. Провожу дни в размышлениях, что так или иначе Загораясь, мы любим, поверь в это! Порази меня, детка! Покажи мне, детка! Покажи мне больше! Я говорю тебе, не живи мечтами Я и ты — едины, мы можем сделать это! Легендарное второе я. Навигация en:The Other Self ja:The Other Self Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги и Эндинги